


Ignore Me

by prettybirdy979



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Spoilers for Star Trek Into Darkness</p><p>Bones and Spock discuss the end of the film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignore Me

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS FOR STAR TREK INTO DARKNESS

Bones was carefully examining Jim's vital signs with a frown on his face when the door behind him opened. He barely avoided jumping in surprise.

"Doctor McCoy." Acting Captain Spock said in his usual neutral tone. "I believe that you are off duty."

"Doesn't mean I can't check on Jim.” Bones decided not to comment on the fact Spock was off duty as well and yet had seen fit to dress in full dress uniform, though Bones had never seen it looking as crushed as it did at the moment. The Vulcan was having a rough week.

Spock seemed to consider his words before giving a curt nod. “Very well, I shall wait outside for you to finish-”

“Don’t bother. Ignore me, I shouldn’t be too much longer.” Bones said, running a hand over Jim’s forehead. “Damned fever.” He muttered.

“The Captain is not faring well?” Spock asked, moving to stand beside the monitor.

“Not as well as I would like. I think I’m going to need another sample of Khan’s blood, run some more tests.”

Spock nodded. “You should endeavor to take that sample as soon as possible.”

Bones grunted in surprise. “Oh, they finally decided what they’re going to do with the bastard then?”

“Indeed they have.”

“So that’s why you’re awake at this hour and all dressed up like a girl for her first dance.” He gestured at Spock’s uniform as he spoke.

“I believe the Captain ordered you to stop using metaphors.”

Bones narrowed his eyes. Was that a joke? “Well then, the Captain can wake his arse up and tell me that himself. And that doesn’t answer my question Spock.”

“You did not ask one.”

“I implied one. What did they decide?”

“I am not at liberty to say.” Spock seemed displeased at this, looking away from Bones as he spoke. Well. Bones thought he seemed displeased.

“I hope they hang the bastard.” Bones growled.

“You are aware the death penalty no longer exists-”

“I’m aware. Doesn’t mean the bastard doesn’t deserve it.” He turned to face Spock. “So when’s the trial?”

Spock blinked. “Pardon?”

Bones rolled his eyes. “It’s logic Spock. If they’re not going to perform the original sentence then they’ll have to try him for his recent crimes. So. When’s the trial?”

“There will not be a trial. Khan will-”

Bones exploded. “You mean he’s going to get away with it?”

Spock raised both eyebrows. “Doctor, calm yourself. Khan will not ‘get away with it’. The admiralty merely wishes to keep some details from the public.”

“You mean the bit where a Starfleet admiral tried to destroy it’s flagship? Yeah, I can see why they want that kept under wraps.”

“Indeed. And as Khan harmed civilians, a trial would greatly interest the civilian media.” Spock took a step forward so he was looking down at Jim. “The admiralty has decided to declare that John Harrison died in the crash.”

Bones laughed, one short huff. “And any video evidence of your chasing him through the streets is just what- fake?”

“Is not my concern. I will merely repeat the official story.” Spock shifted his hands as if he wanted to reach for Jim but had decided against it.

With a sigh, Bones stepped away from the bed. “Well, he’s all yours Spock. Thanks for answering my question. It’s not like I deserve to know what’s happening to the bastard who tried to kill me.” He turned to leave

Spock called to Bones just as the doctor reached the doorway. “Doctor, can humans hear what is spoken when they are in comas?”

Bones turned back. “No one is sure. It’s not exactly a very exact thing to measure but general wisdom is yes.”

“Thank you. Did you not have a few more of Jim’s vitals to check?”

Bones narrowed his eyes. “I might have.”

Spock nodded. “Then please do so. I shall do as you ordered earlier and ignore you.” He turned and assumed an at ease position at the end of Jim’s bed. “Captain, I wish to report the details of the meeting with the admiralty that I attended in your place.”

Bones blinked. “You’re aware that even if he can hear you, he might not understand. You’ll have to repeat yourself. And you’re disobeying order-”

If Spock smirked, Bones was sure he would be doing so now. “I am following orders. A doctor’s orders about his patient take priority over all other orders.”

“You’re not my patient.”

“That is a technicality. You gave an order and you have a patient.”

Bones smirked and shook his head. “If you and Jim weren’t so damned good I would be worried.”

“Oh?”

“Between the two of ya the world wouldn’t stand a chance if ya wanted to rule it.”

Spock considered this for a moment. “Indeed. Now Captain, my report. After much debate between the remaining senior officers, two solutions were reached. One was to carry out the original death sentence while the other was to refreeze him until such a time as a suitably just solution could be found.”

“So they’re freezing him.” Bones states with a small sigh. “How close was the vote?”

Spock turned to look at Bones. “It came down to one vote. Admiral Archer chose to refreeze and thus decided the vote.”

He turned to leave. Bones sighed. “And I suppose that was the logical choice.”

Spock paused. “It has the most logic to it, neatly avoiding the moral dilemma Marcus placed Starfleet in.”

Bones narrowed his eyes. “There’s a but in there.”

Instead of answering, Spock nodded at Jim. “That concludes my report Captain.” He turned as if dismissed and went to leave.

He stopped in the doorway as Bones called to him. “You did vote for him to be refrozen?”

Spock did not turn to look at him as he spoke. “I voted to- as you put it- ‘hang the bastard’.” 


End file.
